The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a function to shift a state of the self-apparatus from a standard mode to a power saving mode.
In general, an image forming apparatus is known to perform power saving control in which a state of the self-apparatus is shifted from a standard mode to a power saving mode. In the image forming apparatus that is of an electrophotographic type, the power saving mode may be a state where power supply to a fixing heater which heats a developer image formed on a sheet-like image recording medium.
For example, the image forming apparatus is known to: count a time for which, after end of execution of a job for image formation, the image forming apparatus waits for reception of the new job for image formation; and shift the state of the self-apparatus to the power saving mode if the counted time has reached a predetermined time. Upon reception of the new job in the power saving mode, the image forming apparatus returns to the standard mode and executes the job.